


ziam imagines.

by yoongishines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little Spoon Harry, Little Spoon Zayn, M/M, Possessive Liam, Soft zayn, Softie Zayn, Top Liam, Top Louis, Ziam Ficathon, i thought louis was a bottom until last year, idk zayn's just really a small precious babe, sickfics, zayn is liam's baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongishines/pseuds/yoongishines
Summary: zayn is liam's baby and that's that. so i wrote about it.





	ziam imagines.

zayn felt arms wrap around his waist and he immediately recognized the strong vanilla scent of his boyfriend beside him. it must've been time to get up. he rubbed his eyes with his fists and moved closer to stay warm. of course liam didn't want him to sleep, right? it was his luck that they'd have to -

"as much as i like watching you sleep, you have to get up sleeping beauty," liam rubbed his lower back and kissed his forehead. zayn groaned; he _knew_ it.

one of the hardest things to do was get zayn up in the morning. zayn barely is able to fall asleep throughout most the nights, and liam swore that he loved their bed more than him. zayn was sensitive and clingy; he only could fall asleep with liam next to him, otherwise he'd be _up_ _all night_.

zayn sighed and played with liams string on his hoodie. he blinked multiple times trying to clear up his blurry vision. liam detached himself from his boyfriend and grabbed the closest pair of jeans. his boyfriend sat up and immediately had regret it. his stomach turned at the strong cologne that was suddenly sprayed and his eyes watered.

the darkness around the room made it harder to see so liam tumbled over a few things before flicking on the lamp on zayns side of the bed. he noticed the frown visible on his lips. "i know you don't like getting up so early, but fortunately, as tired as you are, we have to go record a music video. i believe its for live while we're young or little things."

liam thinks zayns frown was because of having to get up, but it was actually because his stomach was knotting up and flipping. he threw on a black sweatshirt and hid his hands, creating sweater paws. then he put on ripped jeans and nike's, not even caring about his hair or his appearance. how was he going to ride a car when he was about to vomit already? he already got carsick easily, so this definitely would be a challenge for him.

louis suddenly barged in and opened their door, "lads, we have to go _now_. we're taking the bus instead," even better, zayn sighed. buses are even worse than cars, they have to sleep on bunks and there's even more bumps and turns on a bus.

liam grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled him up, still taking note of the frown. he walked down the stairs, and it turns out, moving and going up and down doesn't really help a stomach ache. duh.

the sun burned his eyes, giving his headache a pounding rhythm that he was worried the boys might hear. but he was strong. he could make it through a few shows and interviews. a small stomach ache and a headache wouldn't cause too much trouble. probably.

-

he was wrong. so, so wrong. his headache had gotten even worse, and now he felt like puking every time the bus moved. zayn usually got carsick because he looked at the road while they were moving, but now, anything and everything is making him want to puke. he was laying on the small couch, curled up into a ball with a pillow over his face, groaning and sighing every time the bus jostled or bounced.

niall didn't think it was really that big of a deal. zayn always slept whenever he got the chance, but louis knew something was up. normally, on the bus, he would be on his phone or at _least_ sitting with liam, not sitting alone.

liam was on the other side of the bus working on lyrics with harry, so the only two people that would have to speak up would be either louis or niall. and niall was not about to risk his face getting ripped off by zayn. louis was mostly worried about zayns sudden behavior, so he assumed that speaking up would be better than letting him suffer.

louis kneeled near the couch to zayns level. "you alright?" and not that he was surprised, but he didn't get an answer. niall gave louis a look of worry and now, niall knew it was time to take action. "zayn, are you okay?" he stood behind louis because he still didn't want to get hit.

still no reply. louis debated whether or not he should go get someone while niall sat beside the couch. no one dared to touch him or to lift up the pillow.

at the worst time possible, paul walked from the front of the bus and called for louis. when he walked out, niall realized; oh shit, i'm the only person who can help him now. he was terrified of zayn when he woke up because he was moody and grumpy, and he mostly punched niall in the arm when he wouldn't leave him alone. niall had started wearing metal pads on his arm, so next time zayn punched him, he would punch metal instead. not exactly the smartest idea, but in nialls brain it was.

so now, niall had a choice. he could go get liam or harry and see if zayn would respond to them, or he could ask zayn himself and then tell lou. both involved a lot of work, and niall wanted to relax for the last hour they had left before the show.

on cue, harry and liam tip toed out laughing with a bucket of water to pour on zayn. niall jumped up and covered zayn as best as he could and shook his head, pretending to cut his throat with his hand. harry rolled his eyes and whispered, "move niall! this is my revenge from yesterday!" niall quickly recalled yesterday. zayn had dumped flour all over harry while he was cooking and everyone laughed at him for almost the entire day.

niall continued shaking his head and rambling, "but there's something wrong with him and-" liam turned into his possessive self and poured the water on harry instead. harry was drenched, head to toe with a pout as liam bent down next to the couch. zayn hated all of the attention on him, and liam knew that, so he pointed to the door and signaled for everyone to leave until he was done.

liam daringly put his hand on zayns arm. "what's this i'm hearing about? are you okay?" _of course_ , niall sighed, _zayn wouldn't punch liam, its only me he does that to_.

liam moved the pillow and zayn replaced it with his arm, covering his eyes and trying to block the bright lights from causing any more pain. liam noticed the pained expression he had, and that made him even more possessive.

niall stopped eavesdropping and walked away from the doorway, shutting the door behind him. liam licked his lips, "we're alone. nobody can hear us. seriously, what's wrong?" zayn moved his arm and sighed. liam scanned him and also took note of zayns paleness. his stomach growled angrily at him and he stared at liam helplessly.

after two minutes of thinking, liam finally realized it. "you don't feel good, right?" and zayn was extremely thankful that his boyfriend's two brain cells decided to work at the right time. liam didn't wait for zayns reply and pulled him onto his lap instead.

"y'know, if you'd said that before we left, i would've tried to keep you home," liam protectively wrapped his arms around zayns small waist and hugged him. zayn put his head on liams collarbone, right below his chin and sighed. "i'll see if i can get you out of the concert. i don't know what else to do. there might be medicine somewhere, but i would think the last thing you'd want to do is take foul tasting medicine when you already don't feel well."

louis came back into the room with an annoyed expression and crossed his arms. "we're not going to have time to do anything today. we actually don't have any shows today, just non-stop interviews." and zayns stomach turned. having to sit in a small room with people you don't know sounded _great_. especially on this day.

a bit of acid rose in zayns throat, and for a second, he was sure he was about to vomit all over liam. it went back down, but the constant bumps in the road made it rise back up often. zayn whined and clutched liams shirt. louis felt pity for his friend, but it was his fault. but then again, didn't zayn get sick two days ago? he couldn't tell if he was really sick or not; louis then had the thought of faking run through his head, and he jumped to a conclusion: zayn was faking it. nobody could get sick _that_ many times in a row.

"yeah mate. i'm sick too," louis fake coughed to prove his point, "but i'm not going to be a knob and skip all of the interviews. if i can do it, so can you. you're fine," liam felt hot blood rush through him, and he was seconds away from moving zayn aside and kicking louis right in his balls.

liam and louis in the same room was never a good idea (this is actually true). the two picked fights over the stupidest things and never could come to an agreement. coming for zayn like that was _not_ a good idea.

"louis, if you're going to be like that, then just leave. it's normal to get sick. we're constantly around fans and touching them and the microphones, and both have a lot of germs. just because you haven't gotten sick yet doesn't mean he's faking it. besides, when your _precious_ harry's sick, we don't think he's faking it. we take care of him. if i told you harry was a liar, wouldn't you be pissed as well? what's the difference?" liam felt zayns forehead, and it wasn't exactly possible to fake being as hot as fire.

louis gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "if you said harry was faking it, i would fucking knock you out, there's the difference. nobody can get sick three times in one week, it's not even possible!"

"harry had the flu for two weeks, now go fuck him or something, i don't want you to bother me or zayn. he's done nothing wrong." liam rubbed his sick boyfriends back, _trying_ to distract himself from louis' annoying face.

"i will go fuck him, because i at least don't fake loving someone."

scratch that. liam softly put zayn down on the couch and grabbed louis by the collar on his shirt. "i'm not in the fucking mood for you right now! just like how you love harry, i love zayn. zayn could literally be suffering and dying god forbid, and you'd probably think he's faking his own death! what kind of friend are you?!"

harry walked in and smacked the back of louis' head, pinching his ear and pulling him toward him. "can you please just leave them alone?" harry put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed.

louis crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled, "at least i don't fucking god damn-" harry smacked the back of his head again and pulled him out of the room. liam sat back down and put zayn back in his lap.

zayn suddenly felt his throat go completely dry and acid starting traveling up it. he gagged and tried keeping it down, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. it was a good thing that liam had brought a trash can into the living room a week ago. liam rubbed his boyfriends back, watching the remains of whatever he's eaten come back up from nearly four days ago.

the doors were thankfully soundproof so nobody had to hear any of zayn's coughing or vomiting. niall went to go into the room to get some food, but his eyes widened and he quickly shut the door as soon as he saw zayn hurling his guts out. so much for eating.

niall sat back down with louis and harry and continued watching their favorite youtuber on youtube. the guy was taste testing pregnancy foods, and one of the reasons they started watching him was because he had a boyfriend too. harry was in louis' lap of course, and niall was next to louis. harry soon noticed nialls expression of disgust.

"what happened?" louis turned his head to niall as well, and niall sighed before swallowing. "i went to go out there to get something to eat, but zayn was puking and shit. i didn't want to see yesterdays breakfast come up, y'know?"

harry laughed but followed it with a glare to louis. and his stubborn boyfriend still thought zayn was faking, so he shrugged and laughed when the guy picked up the plate of macaroni with chocolate syrup. "fuck! this is good!" the guy yelled.

niall was concerned for his friend, but he really didn't want to see every meal they've eaten come up. especially because he's hungry, and he would've probably eaten zayn's vomit if it was solid. niall would eat anything not nailed down, and that's why there's less and less food in the fridge every day.

paul and paddy stopped the bus and announced over the small speaker, "your first interview is in the building to the right. fans will be coming out soon considering it's around 8 am, so you might want to get in there asap."

louis turned off the television, walking out with harry and niall while encountering a pale, almost lifeless zayn and a worried liam.

paddy opened the bus doors, and zayn didn't move. he sat there, breathing heavily on liams lap. "zayn's in no condition to go out there paddy. i can't let him go out there." louis scoffed, "but he can stay up all night and play call of duty, right?"

harry stomped on his boyfriends foot and pushed him out the doors while niall knew better. he didn't want his head to be chomped off by liam. niall may have been a food-eating machine, but he had some brain cells in between that.

"i'm worried too, if i'm going to be honest," niall glanced at zayn's pale skin and back at paddy. in his mind, he knows he should keep zayn on the tour bus, and liam with him. the choice was his. he was the owner of the bus.

paddy shook his head with a sympathetic smile, "niall, go get louis and harry. we'll cut off the interviews until tomorrow. just keep louis away from liam, and make sure zayn's getting better for tomorrow. if he's still sick tomorrow, i'll keep him here again but the rest of you have to go tomorrow. if anyone gets in trouble, it'll be me. simon will probably chew me up and spit me out if i do get in trouble."

niall went off the bus to grab his friends, and liam still sat, back hugging his boyfriend and whispering to him that it'll be alright. zayn suddenly started hurling and gagging out of nowhere, and liam mouthed 'round 3' to paddy. zayn really must've been sick, and with all of the stress, it most likely didn't help.

louis came in and stopped in his tracks when he saw zayn bringing up food from last week. he wanted to be right; zayn was faking it. why? because he's louis tomlinson. though his heart wrenched at the sight of zayn in so much pain.

zayn looked up at the three boys by the doorway with glossy eyes and started apologizing all over the place. "it's my fault, i'm sorry! we have to do the interviews and i didn't want to hold everyone back! paddy please, just let them go. i don't want anyone getting in trouble with simon."

louis was the first one to walk forward and answer. "it's not your fault, don't be sorry. i was being a bit of an asshole earlier, i know. but i don't think it's possible to fake puking a weeks worth of food."

zayns stomach started doing backflips and liam rubbed his back, already ready to face round 4. harry covered his eyes as he heard zayn gagging and ran straight across the room, into his and louis' room.

all niall could think was what zayn ate that made him this sick. niall eats things that aren't even supposed to be eaten. he once ate part of the couch because everyone was crowding the kitchen and he _never_ has puked as much as zayn has. niall could see the panic in liams eyes and he could definitely see the pain written all over zayns face.

louis tossed liam a water bottle and rummaged through the fridge so niall would stop complaining about how hungry he is. louis had a potty mouth normally, so it wasn't shocking when he went through the gross fridge. "there's turkey, there's.. why the fuck is there cheetos in the fridge? there's fucking cheese splatted on the fucking side of the fridge, and fucking milk on the fucking-"

zayn moaned at the thought of eating anything right now and started gagging again. liam sent him a death glare, while louis just giggled and shrugged. harry sat in their room and waited for round 4 to be over while turning up the television.

zayn finally stopped puking and gagging and laid back against liams chest. liam carefully laid his hands on zayns stomach and sighed. "guess he's not faking, huh?" louis hums and grabs 3 sandwiches for his friends.

"no shit sherlock." liam said with a hint of playfulness and felt zayn's body go limp. niall smiled and saw zayn's breath even out. that meant he was finally asleep, and maybe they all could go watch some shane in louis' room, as long as liam brought zayn, his blanket, and a bucket.


End file.
